


Naming Baby Hotchner

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You and Aaron are having a baby and you've finally decided on a name





	1. Chapter 1

“So we’ve decided?”  
“We’ve decided. Although I still don’t love the middle name, it seems like I’m full of myself.” Aaron says from above you. Your head is in his lap and his hand is resting on your very large belly.   
“Oh stop it.” You laugh and the baby kicks. “Anyways it would seem someone disagrees.” He smiles feeling those very same kicks on his hand.   
“Seems he’s feisty today.” He says as he rubs your belly.  
“You have no idea. I think he’s tap dancing on my bladder.” You groan. At 36 weeks you are ready to have your body back and your baby in your arms. “I’m glad Jack is excited.”  
“Me too. The first thing he does in the morning is ask if his brother is here yet.”  
“I’m gonna start asking that too.”  
“I take it you’re ready?”  
“More than. I wish he could have met both of his namesakes though.”  
“I know.” You’re quiet then, your grandpa had died a few weeks before you found out that you were pregnant. Naming your son after him seemed to be the perfect way to honor the man that raised you.  
“Do you know what Ezra means?” You ask.  
“No.”  
“Help. It’s a Biblical name, Ezra was a prophet.”  
“Do you think that means he’ll grow up to help people?” Aaron says still making slow circles on your stomach.   
“Maybe. I don’t know what I’ll do if all my boys are heroes.” You smile up at him. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s super hot that you’re a badass, gun toting, brave, door kicking FBI agent but I can only handle worrying about one of the Hotchner boys at a time.”  
“You think it’s hot that I’m an FBI agent?”  
“Oh yea. Major turn on.”   
“It’s the cuffs right?” He says grinning down at you. You can’t help but laugh as you swat him in the stomach.   
“Dirty mind Hotchner.” You sit up then, and he pulls you to him for a kiss. Ezra is back to the tap dancing. You pull away, “Apparently we are not liking the vertical position.” You say lowering yourself back down to Aaron’s lap. He places the hand back on your stomach and the kicking stops. Ezra Aaron Hotchner is already a daddy’s boy. You close your eyes with a sigh and Aaron starts to play with your hair. You can hear Jack and a friend playing in the other room. They’re playing some sort of superhero game, Aaron switches on the tv and you drift off to football and little boy laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well well well look who it is.” Derek Morgan greets you with a smile.   
“Hey Derek. Just wanted to stop by and bring Aaron some lunch. I know he forgets to eat.” You gesture to the Chi’s bag in your hand. Aaron can’t resist their oriental sweet chicken salad.   
“Aren’t you supposed to be on bed rest?”  
“No.” You know he knows you’re lying. And he knows you know he knows.   
“Mmhmm.” You pull in a deep breath. You’ve been crampy all day and it’s getting old. “Hey you okay?” He looks concerned.   
“Yea. I’m just having some cramps today. Nothing to worry about.”  
“Rossi. Get Hotch.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Someone’s in labor.”   
“I’m not-” you go to protest then your water breaks. “Well shit.”   
“Let’s go. In the elevator mama.” Derek says leading you out of the BAU and to the elevator bay.   
“But Aaron.”  
“Isn’t in labor and can move much faster than you can.” Derek points out. “Rossi is getting him. JJ and Reid will go get Jack.” You step into the elevator and when you turn around you see Aaron rushing out of his office looking panicked.   
“Take a good look. You’ll probably never see that look on that man ever again.” You say to Derek and he laughs.   
“You are too perfect for him. He’s too serious sometimes and you’re just so chill.” You smile, at least until another contraction comes about. You clutch Derek’s hand, squeeze your eyes shut and clench your teeth. Then it’s over. The elevator doors slide open and you waddle out you’re halfway to the car when Aaron catches up.  
“Rossi you’re driving.” He says taking Derek’s place at your side.   
“Hey honey I brought you lunch but you’re getting a baby instead.”   
“You are supposed to be at home.” He scolds gently.   
“Yes, but here I’m much closer to the hospital and we don’t have to pay extra for a car with flashing lights.” You point out causing Derek to laugh again and Aaron looks amused despite himself.   
“Jack will meet us at the hospital when school is out. Anderson can go get your overnight bag if we need it but I’m not sure you will.” Another contraction hits as you go to climb in the car.   
“Hotch they’re only about 9 minutes apart.” Derek says sounding worried.   
“Rossi. Morgan is driving.” Derek is known for being the fastest driver on the team. Aaron really must be worried.   
“When they ask if I want drugs if I say no ignore me.” You say as Aaron helps you into the back seat. Aaron climbs in back and Derek flips on the sirens. It’s go time.


	3. Chapter 3

You go through six hours of labor. It’s not too bad since you decided to take the meds but labor is still awful. Ezra is fine, you’re fine and the whole team plus Jack has been anxiously waiting to see you. The first people let in are family. Jack, and your parents. Your mom was hoping for a girl but she’s thrilled to have another grandbaby. Then it’s Penelope and Dave, you and Aaron had talked extensively about who you wanted to have be your little boy’s godparents and even though Henry already has Penelope you still think she’s the one for the job.   
“Hey mom.” She says softly coming into the room.   
“Hey.”  
“How are you feeling?” She says sitting down on the side of your bed.   
“Tired. Happy. Terrified.” She laughs, “So Aaron and I were talking and we were hoping that you’d be Ezra’s godmother.”  
“Oh my god really?”  
“Yea.” She’s got tears in her eyes and she looks over at Ezra.   
“Of course. Can I hold him?”  
“Heck yea.” She goes over to the newborn and gently scoops him up. He doesn’t even wake from his slumber. That’s when Dave and Aaron come into the room.   
“There she is!” Dave says happily, “And Penelope has the little man.” Dave hands you a small box. “The team got this for you.” You open it and see a bracelet with a blank panel.   
“You put his name or initials on there. We would have done it but someone was very tight lipped about the name and gender of the baby.”  
“Dave.” Aaron pulls his attention away from you. “We were hoping you would be Ezra’s godfather.” That stops the chatty Italian in his tracks.   
“Really? Me?”  
“Yes you.” Aaron grins over at him.   
“Oh you two!” His face lights up as he kisses both of you on either cheek and you can’t help but laugh at Aaron’s startled expression. “Is Garcia the godmother?”   
“Yes.” Garcia says joining the conversation after she hears her name.   
“Alright my turn!” Dave says moving over to the godmother and godson. The rest of the team comes into small room a few minutes later.   
“So his first name is Ezra which means help but you still haven’t told us his middle name.” Spencer says.   
“Aaron.”  
“His middle name is Aaron?” JJ coos down at him. “Spence what does Aaron mean?”  
“High mountain or exalted.” You can’t help but chuckle. Your son’s name means ‘Help, high mountain.’


	4. Chapter 4

“Please Ezra.” You plead, eyes brimming with tears. “I know you’re tired just sleep sweet boy.” He doesn’t. All he’s doing is screaming. Thank god Jack isn’t here, you can’t do this. You’re walking around the living room with Ezra in your arms, tears streaming down your face.   
“I’m home.” Aaron calls as he shuts the door. You try to wipe away the evidence of tears even though you know it’s pointless. He sees you then and when your eyes meet his a fresh wave of tears hit. “What’s wrong?” Aaron asks rushing to you.   
“He won’t stop crying. I don’t know what to do. I’m so bad at this.” You sob. Aaron wraps his arms around you and your son. He doesn’t say anything, just makes quiet shushing sounds. Ezra stops crying before you do. Why does he stop for Aaron and not you?   
“Look. You got him to sleep.” Aaron says gently.   
“No you did that.” You say sadly.   
“You’re the one holding him. When you calmed down he did.” Aaron argues. “You’re doing just fine. Being a parent isn’t easy.” He says softly then kisses you on the temple. “He loves you. Jack loves you. And I love you. I have a day off tomorrow let me take care of Ezra. You take that spa day that your mom gave you.”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes beautiful.” You can’t help but smile. Aaron gets up with Ezra that night and the next morning you leave quietly after peeking into the infants room.   
Four hours later you turn onto your street and see several cop cars parked in front of your house. Oh god. Aaron. Ezra. A cop stops you.  
“Ma'am I can’t let you through here.” He says calmly.   
“That’s my house. I’m Agent Hotchner’s fiancée!”   
“Come this way.” He has you park the car down the street and you sprint into the house.   
“Aaron!?” You scream bolting into the house.   
“I’m here.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“It’s Ezra. He’s gone.” That’s when the world goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

When you come to you’re laying on your bed. You can see Aaron standing in the doorway. He’s tense and you know that’s not good.   
“Aaron.” You say softly sitting up. He turns to you, looking worried. “What’s going on?”   
“Garcia tracked where the phone call was coming from.”  
“And?”  
“The team is heading there now.”   
“How did this happen?” You ask and he comes and sits next to you on the bed.   
“When I got up I showered quickly then went to check on Ezra. He wasn’t there.”  
“What about the security system?”  
“When you leave twenty minutes go by then someone wearing a hat and bandana slips into the house. He checks in Jack’s room first then moves to Ezra’s room.”  
“Like he’d been here before?”   
“Yea. Like he knew where he was going.”   
“What happens next?”   
“He leaves Ezra’s room with Ezra and heads strait out of the house.”  
“No one saw him?”  
“No.”  
“He’s going to be okay right?” You whisper almost afraid to ask.   
“We have to believe he will be.”  
“Where’s Jack?”  
“With Jessica. I have agents with them.” You nod and rest your head on Aaron’s chest. This can’t be happening. His phone rings.   
“Morgan.” Aaron says with the phone on speaker.   
“We’ve got them.” Derek says and you choke out a sob.   
“Is he okay?”   
“Yea. Rossi has him.” Of course the Godfather would have him.   
“Who was it?” You ask. “Who took him?”   
“His name is Donald Ash. He’s part of a ring of people who sell kids for adoption on the black market.”  
“Why Ezra?”  
“Do you remember that case we worked with the missing little boy named Peter?”  
“Yea.” Hotch says.   
“This guy that had Ezra was that UnSubs brother. He was hunting your family to get payback.”   
“Thanks Morgan.”  
“No problem.” Fifteen minutes later a black car rolls into your driveway. You and Aaron both rush out of the house and to the car that Rossi is driving. In the back seat, with a car seat is JJ.   
“He’s fine.” She says when you rip open the door. She unhooked the little boy and passes him to you. Aaron pulls the two of you to him and you cry together. Relief that your sweet boy is back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since the kidnapping neither you nor Aaron has slept well. It seems like one of you is always awake and you’ve both got dark circles under your eyes. It’s actually Emily who suggests it first one evening when the team is over.   
“You guys look like hell.” She says bluntly. “Alright, I’m cutting you off.” You say plucking the wine bottle off of the table in front of her. She’s only had two glasses and you know this so you’re not actually worried she’s drunk. She rolls her eyes at you.   
“You should get a guard dog.” She continues, “you can’t keep living like this you’re gonna wear yourselves out.” She’s right. You’ve almost nodded off twice since you and Aaron sat down in the love seat and that was only twenty minutes ago.   
“I have a buddy from the army who trains them for police. I can see what I can do for the two of you if you want.” Rossi adds, “and I know that Jack has been begging for a dog since you guys moved out here.” He’s not wrong. Ever since you got the yard full of fenced in grass in the backyard Jack has been asking for a dog nightly, usually in his prayers the stinker.   
“My only worry is if it’s a trained guard dog is it going to be safe with the boys?” You ask.  
“Babies are not exactly gentle.” Aaron adds from next to you. His voice rumbling through you.   
“Most police dogs actually end up living with their partners and their families. They’re taught only to protect against people they don’t know or are told to go after.” You and Aaron share a look, which later led to a discussion which is how you got to this point.   
With an adorable one and a half year old German Shepard Golden Retriever mix in your backyard. It was Jack’s birthday tomorrow and you had picked the puppy up from Rossi’s house a day early so when Jack got home from school he’d be in the backyard. His name was Cooper and Ezra had already taken a liking to the dog who seemed to know to play gently with the toddler. You heard the bus pull up in front of the house and moments later the front door crashed open then slammed shut. You hear Jack drop all of his stuff on the floor then yell for you.   
“I’m in the backyard Jack!” He comes sprinting out and freezes when he sees the dog.   
“Is that ours?” He asks grinning ear to ear.   
“Yes.” You say from behind your camera. Aaron had to work but thought he’d be home tonight so you wanted to make sure he saw this moment.   
“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” Jack yells pumping his fists in the air. “What’s his name?”  
“Cooper.” The dogs ears perk when you say his name and Jack hurries over to him. He sticks out his hand for the dog to sniff and when Cooper licks him Jack bursts into a fit of giggles. “Alright Jack. Cooper is a guard dog so if you’re ever here and you’re in danger he can help protect you okay? You would just have to tell him a secret word.”   
“Like he would bite someone?”  
“Yea. Have you ever seen a police dog?” Jack nods and you continue. “Well Cooper was trained to be a police dog.”   
“Do we have him because of my dad’s work?”  
“Sort of. He’s going to help keep us safe. Even when your dad is here.”   
“Who knows the secret word?”  
“Your dad, your aunt Jessie, Uncle David, me and you. We will tell Ezra when he’s older.”  
“I get to know it?”  
“Yes. Your dad wants to tell you though so you’ll have to wait for him. He wants to give you some rules about using the secret word. But I do know that Cooper knows some other tricks. Do you want to try them?”  
“Ya!” Jack spends the rest of the night playing in the yard until dinner time when both boy and dog come panting into the house. When you go to check on Jack after bedtime you see the two curled up together on Jack’s small bed. Cooper raises his head and you hold up one hand telling him to stay then gently shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

You wish your parents could be here for this. You smooth the white skirt down, DC in the middle of the summer isn’t exactly cool so you’d opted for a full skirt that ended just above your knees with a lace belt and a sweetheart neckline. It wasn’t crazy blinged out but that wasn’t really your style. There’s a soft tap on the door and then Dave sticks his head in.   
“You ready?”  
“Yea. I’m ready.” You say plucking your bouquet from the table. Your heart is pounding you’re so excited, you’re finally doing this, finally going to be his wife. Threading your arm through Dave’s he leads you down the aisle, Ezra is sitting happily on Reid’s lap. Jack is standing next to his dad looking adorable in his suit and tie, he looks excited but his excitement and joy is nothing compared to what you see on his father’s face. The ceremony is quick and perfect.   
“You look stunning.” Aaron whispers in your ear as you sway to the music.   
“Thank you.” You kiss him softly, leaving a red lipstick stain on his lips. You laugh and wipe the mark off of his mouth.   
“Yea, I don’t need any of that.” He grins at you and you laugh again. Resting your head on his shoulder you finish the song in silence. Just enjoying the feeling of his arms around you. You dance with Jack next. Spinning him around he laughs, how you love that sound.   
You spend the rest of the night dancing with each member of the BAU. Reid is surprisingly graceful and how seriously JJ dances with you, doing a mock tango. By then end of the night your feet are aching and so are your cheeks from grinning. You crawl into bed next to your husband. Husband! You curl up next to him and his fingers slide up your spine.   
“I love you.” He mutters into your hair. “Mrs. Hotchner.”  
“Mmm. I love you too Mr. Hotchner.”


End file.
